Newspaper
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: One Shot. When John was shot and sent back to England, he left people behind who miss him. Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.


We were just sitting there, talking, like the good old days. The medic has been with us for a couple of months now. When he first arrived, we told him all about John. Doctor John Watson. Our Captain, funnily enough.

Two months ago, he was shot. And yet he still managed to save the majority of our troop and all of them are still with us. The poor doc had to be invalided home.

We have had one message about John since he arrived back in England.

_John's out of coma. Got a cane and shoulder healing nicely. In therapy and living at a veterans home. _

And that has been it. Nothing else.

Nothing about how well he has settled in the normal life. Nothing about whether he was getting better or worse.

I was starting to get worried - what if he had committed suicide or died?

Scared, I mentioned it to my wife while on the web cam.

"Oh, is that how I know his name?" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, some of my mates started to listen in (they were as worried about John as I was).

"The new crime solving duo. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They are in all the newspapers. Always running after criminals" she said. Many of my friends turned away. There as no way John was running anymore.

"Could you possible send me the articles, with your next letter?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll try. I'll look online and get all the mentions of them and send them in order for you. Okay, gotta go, baby girl just woke up. Love you" said my wife, the sound of crying could be heard in the distance.

"Love you too, and say love you to Anya" I said. She smiled, nodded and turned the web cam off, my screen turned black.

"You don't think it's him do you?" asked Davie, one of my closet friends in this battle.

"Doesn't hurt to look does it?" I asked. Many of them shrugged.

(*SHERLOCK-NEWSPAPER*)

The papers arrived a month after I asked for them, and as she had promised, my wife had placed them into order in which they were published. My team and I sat around a table in the food hall. I lifted the first article up. It was just a brief mention about a taxi killer in London who was caught and killed while attempting to kill Sherlock Holmes. When she said she would send anything with a mention of them in it, she meant it.

I placed that one down and lifted a new one. It was a picture, of him and another man.

"It really is him" I whispered as the paper fell through my fingers. The face of the man who has saved all our necks, with a ridiculous hat on following after a man who hid his face.

"What the hell has he been up too?" I asked.

We went through the rest of the papers. John was now involved in shootings, robberies, assault etc. He's known to be the blogger to this man called Sherlock Holmes.

(*SHERLOCK-NEWSPAPER*)

It's been another year since we saw the papers. My wife, and several of the men's partners, kept sending us news about Sherlock and John. We were all due leave soon, so we all planned to be in London, with our families, for the two weeks.

We all landed at the airport and ran to our respected families - who understood our need to find our fallen friend.

It was a week into the leave when we finally saw him - but he did not see us.

Myself and Davie were sitting in one of the parks when we heard running. Loud running.

"C'mon John" a voice yelled and a really ugly man appeared before them. Followed by Sherlock, whose long legs didn't take long to catch up to the man, and tripped him up. Then came John Watson. Who dragged the man off his bloody face, and pushed face first into a tree. His arms getting pulled behind his back.

Then DI Lestrade (who was often in the photo's with Sherlock and John) came running in with another woman, who took the man out of John's grasp, and properly handcuffed him.

"Thanks" Lestrade nodded and dragged the man away. John and Sherlock glanced at each other.

"Chinese" they said together before running away again. Davie had his mouth open.

"He looks so much healthier" said Davie, looking at me. I nodded.

Neither of us weren't shocked that he didn't see us, the bench we were sitting on sat in-between two trees, which hide us.

The week after that, we were all standing at the edge of a crime, and we saw Sherlock and John enter from the other side. Sherlock stood at the body, his eyes flashing to every little detail. Then he nodded to John as he got his phone.

John looked started to look over the body. He said something to the DI, then to Sherlock. The three of them had a conversation for about five minutes, when John and Sherlock left.

(*SHERLOCK-NEWSPAPER)

We were sitting in the army's cafeteria, just having a laugh - knowing that John is happy now. It's been around a year since we saw John at that crime scene of the jumper.

A newbie ran in, we were helping to train them, and stood at our table.

"What?" asked someone irritated.

"There's three men here, something about one of the newbies being a murderer who sighed up only to get away. Lucky Sherlock Holmes was on the case" he smiled and he ran off to tell the others.

"Looks like he's a fan of Sherlock Holmes" I muttered then in sunk in.

"Sherlock Holmes!" Davie yelled and he was the first one to leave the room and to the reception area. Sure enough, there was Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and DI Greg Lestrade talking to the general, who kept looking at John.

"Captain Watson, I think you better turn around" he said. John frowned, then turned and smiled when he saw us.

Needless to say, we leapt on him.


End file.
